


kiddie ride

by yoojiaes



Series: all of my air is filled up with you [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, OT3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojiaes/pseuds/yoojiaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dongwoo convinces sunggyu to try the kiddie ride at the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiddie ride

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this prompt.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128652303037/imagine-your-otp-getting-stuck-in-a-kiddie-ride-at)
> 
> also posted to my [livejournal.](http://jinwooyou.livejournal.com/5569.html?format=light)
> 
> (sweats) every time i think about a certain line i wrote in this i'm amazed good job @ me

“Sunggyu, _please_.” Dongwoo is pouting, tugging on his sleeve and Sunggyu is sure that he won’t last much longer against the younger man. Or at least, he wouldn’t in normal circumstances. But _this..._  


“Dongwoo, we’re way too old for that. We’re– we’re _way_ past that age.”

“Sunggyu, you’re never too old to relive your childhood!” Dongwoo looks kind of offended at his age comment, and while he could agree on different terms, this seems like a step too far into the past for him. “It’s how people have fun!”

“I don’t think people our age usually go around having fun riding kiddie rides, Dongwoo. We’re too big for that thing.” Sunggyu looks past Dongwoo to the small car, mounted on machinery that he’s sure will break his legs if he tries to sit in it. He can’t imagine fitting into it himself, and Dongwoo wants to get _both_ of them in it? Yeah, no thanks.

“But _Sunggyu_!” Dongwoo whines, pulling harder onto his sleeve. “I’ll give you a kiss!”

“You give me kisses all the time.”

“I’ll take you to that restaurant you like!”

“Tempting, but no.”

“I’ll…” Dongwoo is thinking hard now, judging by the way his face scrunches up (if Sunggyu’s being honest, he thinks it’s _really_ cute). Dongwoo then looks like he’s had some kind of revelation, and he presses into Sunggyu’s arm with a grin. “I’ll do that thing you like. Tonight. You know, the thing with the ropes.”

Well, fuck. Sunggyu’s throat suddenly goes dry, and his cheeks flush. They don’t do that… _thing_ often, but when they do… Well, _fuck._  


“Do you… Are you sure?” Sunggyu looks away to the side, away from Dongwoo, attempting to hide how flustered he is. He’s sure it only makes it worse.

“Yeah.” Dongwoo leans closer, and _God,_ Sunggyu’s going to die one day from how overwhelmed he can be around the younger man. “Why wouldn’t I be? I like it too.”

“A… Alright. I’ll do it.” God, he must be _insane._  


“Great!” Dongwoo is back to his usual, childlike cheery self, and Sunggyu can’t help but feel dread pool in the bottom of his stomach when he’s dragged over to the machine. Dongwoo pecks him on the cheek and nudges him towards it, telling him to go first.

“You’re the bigger one out of us, Sunggyu, so you should get in first. I’ll try to squeeze in after.”

Sunggyu concedes with a sigh, starting off by stepping into the car. There’s not much room for his feet, only about an inch more until his shoes are too big to fit in. With Dongwoo holding his hand to keep him steady, he slowly lowers himself into it and wedges himself into the seat.

The back edge of the seat drags against his clothes, and for a moment, he’s worried that they’re going to rip. His knees hit his chest and it feels like different pieces of metal are stabbing into him everywhere (into his thighs, into his back, _everywhere_ ), but he somehow manages to fit into the small car. Now that he’s settled in as much as he can be, Dongwoo goes to the other side and Sunggyu helps pull him to step into the car. Luckily, as small as it is, the car is wide enough across that Dongwoo has room to properly put his feet in. It takes some effort, but they manage to fit Dongwoo into the seat as well, firmly pressed against Sunggyu’s side. Sunggyu’s uncomfortable, but the look of happiness on Dongwoo’s face that they both managed to actually fit into the car somehow makes it all worth it.

Sunggyu reaches over to the box about half a foot away from the machine and fumbles to put the quarters in (it’s harder than it looks as the slot is on the side of the box he isn’t facing, but he’s glad that his arms are long enough that he manages). He manages to fit two in and narrowly hit the start button, with Dongwoo pulling him back so that he can properly sit in the cart again. There are a few loud whirring noises from the machine, almost grumbles (he worries for a moment that, _oh God,_ it’s going to collapse from under them due to their weight) before sending them into a slow rocking. It’s not very exciting, compared to the actual amusement park rides Dongwoo’s dragged him on before, but then Dongwoo lifts his hands up and cheers as the car pushes forward makes Sunggyu almost believe that it is. Letting a small smile spread over his face, Sunggyu lifts his hands up as well and joins Dongwoo in cheering. He’s already in the car, so he may as well at this point, right?

The rocking only lasts for another minute or so, before slowing down to a stop. Sunggyu and Dongwoo lower their arms, sitting for an extra moment.

“Well then,” Sunggyu starts, letting out a small laugh. “That was– that was a thing. A thing that we did. Wow.”

Dongwoo laughs, with more enthusiasm than Sunggyu (always more enthusiasm than anyone else Sunggyu has ever known, really) and pecks him on the cheek. “Thank you for giving in.”

“You’re welcome.” Sunggyu smiles, and places his hands on the edges of the car. “Let’s get out now, alright?”

With that, Sunggyu begins to push up to get out of the car, except, he doesn’t. His clothes drag against the edges of the car again, but don’t give into letting Sunggyu free himself.

“Um,” Dongwoo says, also trying to free himself. It seems to be even harder for him, as he somehow ended up a little under Sunggyu. “I can’t get out…”

A wave of apprehension washes over Sunggyu. “I– I’m stuck, too.”

Dongwoo’s face twists into a sheepish grin as he pulls out his phone. “Should we call Woohyun?”

Well, _shit._  


(Dongwoo does call Woohyun, and it takes about ten minutes for the youngest of the three of them to make it. When Woohyun sees them, he doesn’t immediately rush to help them– instead, he bursts out laughing, doubles over, and takes his own phone out.

Sunggyu covers his face and groans out something of a “stop, it’s not funny” while Dongwoo laughs and Woohyun takes pictures.

Just before moving to get them free, Woohyun pecks them both on the lips: “It kind of is, though.”)


End file.
